poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Toy Story
Tino's Adventures of Toy Story is the first Weekenders/Pixar crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The film begins with a young boy named Andy Davis playing with his toys; a Mr. Potato Head toy, Slinky Dog, a plastic dinosaur named Rex and his favorite toy, Woody, a cowboy doll. He pretends Potato Head is a villain whom Woody must try to defeat. He takes Woody into the living room and plays with him some more, with a short interruption talking to his mother about his birthday party later that day and the upcoming move to a new house. After playing with Woody, Andy starts helping his mother by taking his baby sister, Molly, to her. While he's away, all of the toys come to life. The party makes all the toys extremely nervous, wondering if Andy will get a toy that will replace them. Woody sends the small green soldiers led by Sarge downstairs to spy on the party. At the end of the party, his mother pulls out a surprise gift from behind her, which turns out to be a Buzz Lightyear action figure in spaceship packaging. Andy and his friends run upstairs to open him and in his hurry, Andy knocks Woody off the bed. They quickly leave, and the other toys welcome the newcomer. Buzz, however, doesn't seem to be aware that he is a piece of plastic, believing himself to be the actual Buzz Lightyear on a mission to save the universe from Evil Emperor Zurg. The other toys take to him immediately, impressed by his many features. Only Woody is unconvinced, showing jealousy towards Buzz, who might replace him as Andy's favorite toy. As time passes, Andy replaces many of his cowboy themed room decorations with space ones, causing Woody's resentment to rise while Buzz attempts to fix his "damaged spaceship" (in reality, a piece of the packaging that had been torn). Some time later, Mrs. Davis takes Andy and Molly on a trip to the space-themed Pizza Planet restaurant. Andy asks if he can bring any toys, and she agrees to let him take only one. Woody, knowing Andy will choose Buzz, plans to trap him in a gap behind Andy's desk by using RC so Andy won't find him. However, the plan goes badly wrong and instead Woody knocks him out the window by accident after RC misses its mark. When the other toys, especially Mr. Potato Head except for Rex, Slinky Dog and Bo Peep had learn of Woody's actions, most of them think Woody tried to kill Buzz out of jealousy. They then try to attack him, but Woody is rescued when Andy, unable to find Buzz, takes Woody on the trip instead. At a stop at a Dinoco gas station to refuel the car, Woody (after pondering how he's going to convince the toys that the whole thing was an accident) finds that Buzz grabbed ahold of the family's minivan and is with them. After a conversation, they begin to fight, knocking each other out of the minivan, and are left behind when it drives away which leads to an argument. Woody convinces Buzz to hitch a lift on a Pizza Planet truck in order to return to Andy after Woody realizes that Andy is at Pizza Planet, but realizes that he can't face the toys without Buzz. Woody finds Andy there, but Buzz, still thinking he's a real space ranger, climbs into a toy crane game, thinking that it's a spaceship that will take him to Emperor Zurg's location. Woody goes in after him, but they eventually are found by Sid Phillips, who lives next door to Andy and is known to torture and destroy toys just for fun. Left alone in Sid's room, Woody and Buzz come upon a group of mis-matched toys, the results of Sid's many "experiments". Woody and Buzz react in fear, thinking that the mismatched toys are cannibals. Meanwhile, at Andy's house, the toys continue to look for Buzz in the bushes. But when Andy and his mother come home, Andy notices that Woody's gone. The other toys wonder what has become of the two. Some are worried for both Buzz and Woody, while others express their hope that Woody has met a bad end. The next day, at Sid's house, Woody and Buzz, having been mistreated by Sid (Sid burned Woody's forehead with a magnifying glass), try to escape, only to run into Sid's crazy Bull Terrier, Scud. Eventually getting out of Sid's room, Buzz comes upon a TV where he sees a commercial for the Buzz Lightyear line of toys. Watching it and reading the "MADE IN TAIWAN" on the inside of his wrist communicator, he realizes that Woody was right about him: He was a toy this whole time, not a real space ranger. However, in denial (and one last desperate attempt to prove he's not a toy), he tries to fly out of a window by jumping off the guardrail of the stairs on the second floor, only to fall to the floor, losing his arm in the process. He is found by Sid's little sister, Hannah, who takes him away to put him in her tea party. Woody finally finds Buzz in Hannah's room, dressed as "Mrs. Nesbit" and attending a tea party. While Woody formulates a plan of escape, Buzz is too depressed to care. When Woody throws a string of Christmas lights across the way to the toys in Andy's room, Buzz refuses to back him up as he is depressed that he is a toy and only throws his detached arm at Woody instead; Woody tries to use Buzz's detached arm in a desperate attempt to convince Andy's toys that Buzz is with him, but when they see through this act, they take it as evidence that Woody truly did murder Buzz and leave him in disgust. The Mutant Toys then return and swarm over Buzz, and, despite his attempts to repel them, Woody finds that they have repaired him and reconnected his arm back in place. However, before Woody can make friends with them, Sid returns with his new acquisition: a firework rocket. He decides to blow up Woody with it, but cannot find him as Woody hides in a milk crate. Sid then decides to blow up Buzz instead but is stymied by rainfall. He unknowingly traps Woody in the crate by putting a heavy toolbox on top, a plans to go ahead in the morning. Overnight, Woody tries to get Buzz to help him escape however is Buzz is still depressed that he's only a toy. Woody tries to convince him that being a toy and is much better than being a Space Ranger, and Andy still thinks he's the best thing in the world. Buzz doesn't know why Andy would want him, and Woody explains while coming to terms with his own feelings of resentment: Why would Andy want you?! Look at you! You're a Buzz Lightyear. Any other toy would give up his moving parts just to be you. You've got wings, you glow in the dark, you talk, your helmet does that... that whoosh thing. You are a COOL toy... as a matter of fact, you're too cool. I mean -- I mean what chance does a toy like me have against a Buzz Lightyear action figure? As Woody sadly states that he should be the one taped to the rocket, Buzz looks at his boot where Andy has signed his name, helping his realize how much Andy loves him and how being a toy isn't too bad. They try to escape (although Buzz accidentally knocks the toolbox on Woody when trying to get the milk crate off of him). Unfortunately, Sid wakes up and takes Buzz out to blow him up, leaving Woody alone in the room. Even worse, Andy and his family are getting ready to move, with Andy depressed over having seemingly lost Woody and Buzz having only been able to find Buzz's cardboard spaceship and his cowboy hat. Woody calls out to the Mutant Toys to tell them a plan to escape. After a daring escape through the house and past Scud, Woody and the mutants end up in the yard with Sid. They decide to break the rules and allow him to see that they can move on their own. Woody even speaks to him through his voice box, telling him that his toys are sick of being tortured and tells Sid that he must take good care of his toys, because if he doesn't, they'll find out, then with his own voice tells him (in a sinister way) to play nice. This freaks him out and he runs into the house screaming, where Hannah frightens him with her new doll, Sally (a possible replacement for her original doll, Janie, which was destroyed by him). Now finally free from Sid, Woody and Buzz try to catch the moving van just as it is pulling away from the house. After saying farewell to the Mutant Toys, a harrowing chase follows, with Scud chasing them and Andy's toys not helping, since they still think that Woody intentionally got rid of Buzz. Luckily, Woody and Buzz get rid of Scud and the other toys, realizing their mistake, finally, see that Woody was telling the truth and try to help them get in, but fail when RC's batteries run out (becoming depleted). Eventually, with the help of RC, Andy's remote control car, and strategic use of the rocket, Woody and Buzz return to Andy, whose mom assumes they were in the car all along. At Christmas, we see a scene similar to the birthday party, with the toys less worried about the new ones. Mr. Potato Head is pleased to find out that Molly has been given a new Mrs. Potato Head. When discussing being replaced by a new toy (like Woody was almost replaced by Buzz), Woody poses the question to Buzz, "What could Andy possibly get that is worse than you?" The answer comes in the form of Andy's first present, a puppy (which makes Woody and Buzz feel quite uneasy). Trivia * The Weekenders and Toy Story both came from Disney. * The storyline continues in Tino's Adventures of Toy Story 2, Tino's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, Tino's Adventures of Toy Story 3 and ''Tino's Adventures of Toy Story 4''. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Disney crossovers Category:Musical Films Category:Films dedicated to Don Rickles Category:Weekenders/Pixar films Category:Films dedicated to R. Lee Ermey